After All This Time
by AuroraJames04
Summary: Jimmy and the gang are all back from their first year of college. As the summer begins to wind down will Jimmy finally tell Cindy how he really feels about her? Or will an old ex emerge and steal his thunder? J/C S/L


Disclaimer—I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters displayed in this story other than my own OC…but let's face it…Cindy Vortex really owns Jimmy Neutron (:

The Invite

They stared hard at one another. She folded her arms across her chest, raised one perfect brow and flipped her blonde ponytail out of her face. He tried to hide the smirk that was blooming from the corners of his mouth.

Another moment passed before he nonchalantly leaned back against his hover car and gestured vaguely to his back yard. "Id prefer not to have a screaming match out here for all the neighbors to see."

"I **am** the neighbors," she hissed.

"Still."

She sighed and relaxed slightly. She studied him and his laid back posture, his growing smirk, his blue eyes glued to her.

She fidgeted, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. He was able to do that more and more frequently Cindy had realized. He'd always been able to unnerve her. His long looks often sending her heart into overdrive and her stomach feeling as if she'd missed the last step on the stairs. But these past few weeks, something within them had changed. **She'd stopped hoping anything was going to happen with them years ago.** But now, both back from their first year of college, things were definitely different. They'd been spending more and more time with just one another.

Libby and Sheen were still going strong, and they were often left behind since the couple wanted to spend "alone time" with one another on their summer break as well. Carl was spending his summer visiting Elke and they hadn't kept in touch with any other friends from high school. People simply grew apart.

"Cindy?"

Jerked from her thoughts she now saw him chuckling openly. Realizing he must have asked her something she grumbled to herself. "What?" She said a bit crossly, she was still annoyed and she hoped it would cover her flighty attention span that afternoon.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

She opened her mouth and found no sound would come out, she quickly closed it but before she could find any intelligible response he continued, "Look I know I'm no Libby. And you're right it does sort of suck that we've been blown off these past few nights. But they are our best friends. And they do make one another happy. Least we can do is try to be understanding."

With this she nodded and sighed. "I suppose you make a few good points. For whatever reason that giant dweeb does seem to make her happy. I could try to be more supportive." _I hate it when he's right_ she thought.

"So…dinner then?" He was looking at her expectedly now his face a careful mask devoid of emotion.

"Uh yeah sure…that might be fun." She finally got out a bit awkwardly. Thankfully it didn't look as if he noticed. His own face had morphed from careful hesitation, to apparent hope and dare she say…excitement?

"Great so I'll come by around 7."

"Great"

"Fine"

"See you then" she rambled out at last and made a beeline for her house. He watched her go out of the corner of his eye. When he saw her close the door behind her his face split into a smug grin. This was working out better than he planned.

_Earlier that day on Libby's front steps _

"I don't know Jimmy, we made plans to go out a few days ago." Libby hesitated. "I know she'll be disappointed if I ditch her again…" she trailed off looking tantalizingly at the concert tickets clutched in her boyfriend's best friend's hand just out of her reach.

"But Libs this Sheen and your favorite band, I had to work really hard to even find you these."

"That's true. You did"…suddenly a little suspicious. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything but why did you?"

Jimmy thought quickly. "It's not exactly like many people our age can say their best friends are coming up on their 7 year anniversary. I wanted to do something for you guys."

Truthfully, that wasn't entirely a lie. He was proud of his friends and at times a little envious. Not many people could say they were with their childhood sweethearts. He certainly wished he could. Which brought him to his current situation.

_(Flashback) _

**He had stopped hoping anything was going to happen with them years ago. **_Something had changed when he was away at college. There was a girl in nearly all of his classes. She constantly argued with him, would try and find fault in everything he had to say. It made him irate on a daily basis. But it also had made him think of her. He would find himself staring off into space or out the window wondering about the girl he used to know. The one who could push all of his buttons, and yet he still found completely endearing. He found that he thought of her on an endless loop at times. He wondered where she was, if she liked school, if she was happy…if she ever thought of him. _

_He'd gone on Facebook one night and mindlessly began scrolling through the pictures he and his friends had uploaded over their last summer together. His heart stopped when he clicked on a picture Libby had tagged him in. It was the five of them on their graduation night. Carl was on the far left, an arm slung over Jimmy's shoulder, smiling goofily at the camera. Sheen was on the far right, an arm around Libby's waist. Both were posing and in mid laugh at something Sheen must have said. Libby was leaning slightly into Cindy who was in the middle. Cindy had an arm around Libby's shoulder and the other by her side. But she wasn't looking at Libby or the camera. She was looking at the boy on her right. Jimmy. And Jimmy had been looking at her. The photo had captured a long forgotten memory. They were looking at one another with hope…peace and yes, mutual attraction. How could he have been so blind? _

Libby's face broke into a wide smile. "Aw thanks Jim, that means so much to me." He mimicked her facial expression.

"And it really is perfect. I mean with the summer winding down…"she trailed off not wanting to discuss having to say goodbye to one another in a few weeks all over again. He nodded quickly in agreement.

Which is exactly why he'd bought the tickets. He was running out of time to finally get the nerve to tell her how he really felt.

"And you know," she continued. "Maybe you could offer to do something with her." She suggested hopefully.

Jimmy did his best not to grin like the Cheshire Cat. "Now that sounds like a plan."

xxxxxxx

Slipping out of her sneakers, Cindy quickly bounded up her stairs, into her room and flung herself onto her bed. A giddy expression lit up her face. She lay there a moment and basked in her pure bliss. Finally she began to chastise herself _oh calm down! He never said this was a date or anything like that. He just asked you to have dinner with him! _ But still. She couldn't help but feel like maybe this meant something a little more.

Things had been shifting between them lately; she knew it couldn't be just her who was feeling it. She rolled over on her side and instantly thought of the first day they'd run into one another back from break, at none of than The Candy Bar.

_Cindy had been sharing a booth with Libby and Sheen, who at that point were making goo-goo eyes at one another. She slurped her shake loudly bringing them out of their daze. _

"_Hey look! " Sheen shouted excitedly "Over here Jim!" Both girls turned their attention to the front door as Sheen began waving enthusiastically at their friend. _

"_Sheen!" Libby scolded. "We've already seen him, his flight got in last night. You don't have to yell." _

_But Cindy's attention was now solely focused on the man in front of her. Jimmy had made it to the table and was smiling warmly at each of them. He leaned over and fist bumped Sheen while giving Libby's shoulder a squeeze. Then he turned his attention to her. _

"_Vortex" he smiled coyly while motioning for her to move over. She did and he slipped in the booth next to her smoothly. _

"_Neutron" she returned. He was the same Jimmy. True over the years they had all changed. Their hairstyles had evolved and their clothing had been updated. But when he smiled at her like that all she saw was the boy she'd grown up with. _

_He casually slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him for a brief one-armed hug. Cindy's breath caught in her chest and her heart swooned. But as quickly as the embrace had started it was over. He moved over a bit into his own space. _

"_How are you? No doubt kicking everyone at Princeton's ass." _

_She swallowed. From any one else she might take that as a slight but she knew from him it could be considered a compliment. _

"_I'm well, thank you. And you?" She looked over at Libby and Sheen who were now watching them as if they'd bought tickets to a Broadway show. It's true she thought, we aren't usually this civil with one another, at least not in public. _

"_I'm fine, can't complain." He began reaching towards Sheen's shake but was revoked when Sheen quickly slurped the last of it through his straw. _

"_What? I haven't heard of any labs at MIT blowing up, or any alien communication made by one of their freshman scientists." She teased. "You can't be having that bad of a go at it." _

_He turned suddenly his entire attention now on her. It made her heart thrum in her ears. _

"_Truthfully, it's been well, boring." He was staring at her now a look of clear indecision on his face. His eyes had wandered quickly down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. _

_Just then Libby cleared her throat. "You know we should probably get going if we want to catch that movie Sheen." She said awkwardly pushing her boyfriend out of the booth. _

"_Wait, Libs!" Cindy started watching Libby clumsily drag Sheen out of the restaurant. _

_She turned to find her companion smirking at her. "I have a feeling that we just got a sneak peak of the rest of our summer."_

And he hadn't been wrong. True, they were all busy, Libby and Sheen both had retail jobs at the mall, Cindy was teaching some of the elementary aged kids at the dojo and Jimmy was often in his home away from home; the lab. They spent their free time together as often as they could. But usually about halfway through their plans or time with one another Libby and Sheen would give one another **that look** and Cindy and Jimmy would soon find themselves alone. Not that she truly minded.

She got up off her bed and began to pace back and forth from her desk to her closet. _Deep breaths_ she thought. She turned and peaked out her window to the window directly across from hers wondering if it's occupant was thinking of her.

XXXXXXXX

Across the street from the Vortex residence the youngest Neutron was currently sitting at his desk daydreaming. He'd asked Cindy Vortex to dinner, and she'd said yes. He was replaying it over and over, trying to decipher how she truly felt about it. True the only emotion Cindy was really good at displaying was often anger and displeasure. _But she had seemed pleased right? Yes? Maybe? Hopefully? _Exasperated Jimmy ran his fingers through his hair. Turning in his chair he spied a mug on his dresser from the summer carnival a week and a half ago. Smiling, he got up and turned it back and forth in his hand. That night had been the night he knew he'd had to say something.

_The summer carnival always came to Retroville in the middle of July. It was a favorite of most of residents and not an event Jimmy and his friends would miss. The four had decided to go together. They were having a decent time, they'd gone on rides, eaten their fill of candy, popcorn and fried dough and even won mugs at the Purple Flurp drinking contest, and they had begun to wander aimlessly in search of entertainment. Libby had pulled Cindy off to go to the bathroom, since girls apparently still didn't use the facilities alone. After about 20 minutes Jimmy began checking his watch, it was a little long for them to be gone. Sheen didn't seem at all concerned, and when the girls did reappear they seemed as cheery as before. However Cindy had a slight scowl on her face. _

_While Libby and Sheen were oohing over the baby pigs in the petting zoo he moved closer to her. _

"_Hey, everything okay?" _

_She immediately stiffened. Which he didn't take as a good sign at all. _

"_Oh it's nothing, I'm fine." She replied, smiling at him a bit and turning away, effectively trying to shut down the conversation. _

"_You know, even if you think it's nothing, you can still tell me." He replied. _

_Sighing, she bit her bottom lip slowly as if thinking it over before blurting out, "Do you remember Jeff Winters?"_

_Did he remember Jeff Winters? Of course he did. He had an eidetic memory; he was a genius after all. But something told Jimmy he'd remember Jeff if he was a genius or not, he was Cindy's ex boyfriend. They hadn't dated long, maybe 6 months if he remembered correctly. Cindy had broke up with him shortly before Christmas their senior year but she'd never said why. _

"_Yeah, I remember him." He finally managed to get out; she was looking at him curiously. _

"_Libby and I ran into him on the way back… he said he wanted to catch up with me soon, maybe catch a movie." _

_Jimmy's heart sank but he carefully tried to mask his face. "What did you say?" _

"_Um well, I said that would be nice but…" she trailed off and Jimmy stared at her. She was turned away from him, now looking somewhat thoughtfully in the distance. _

"_I don't want to give him the wrong impression, you know?"_

"_And what impression would that be?"_

"_That I'm interested in starting something again. I mean starting something with him. I wouldn't mind starting something in general I just mean," she had begun to babble and was turning a deeper shade of pink. _

"_No I get what you mean." He said and smiled at the relieved look she shared. _

"_You do?" _

"_Yeah" he said, hesitantly, "I wouldn't mind starting something if you know it were with the right person." _

"_Exactly." She said as she beamed at him. _

"_But" Jimmy bravely continued "if the right person were to come along, to you" he paused to find her staring intently at him "you would want too?" he asked lamely_

"_I think, maybe the right person might have already come along." She whispered and blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Jimmy's heart began to beat abnormally fast this could be his moment… _

"_Cindy?" he began. Just to have Sheen come out of nowhere and pounce on him. The moment ruined, the two looked at one another sadly as they headed back to the hover car, ready to go home. _

Just then Jimmy felt his pocket begin to vibrate. Pulling his phone out, and quickly looking at the caller ID, it was Sheen. Smiling a little to himself he answered the phone.

"Dude!" Sheen bellowed, causing Jimmy to immediately pull the phone away from his eardrum. "You got Libs and I tickets to Greystar! That's awesome man, you're the best."

"I'm glad you like it." Jimmy replied still rubbing his ear.

After a bit of a pause Sheen responded, "Seriously though man these must have set you back a bit…I tried to get these tickets for weeks with no luck."

"Really Sheen no worries."

"Right, Right. So… Libby wanted me to ask if maybe you'd want to hang out with Cindy tonight."

"Sheen," Jimmy began, slowly becoming a little impatient with his friends and their lack of subtlety. "I already took care of it."

"Oh!" Sheen exclaimed sounding a bit surprised. "Well, that's great man. What are you guys going to do? Watch a movie, hang out in the lab?"

Jimmy hesitated for only a moment. "No, actually I asked her to dinner."

He could hear crickets on the other end.

"Wait...man like a date?"

Jimmy who had now begun to riffle through his closet looking for a decent shirt stopped. Hesitantly for only a moment he confidently answered his best friend

"I really hope so."

XXXXXX

Back at the Vortex residence Cindy now stood in sweats and an oversized t-shirt, staring forlornly into her closet. Freshly showered the young blonde had thrown several different options of apparel around her room in frenzy, quite satisfied that she suddenly hated all of her clothes.

From across the room she heard her cell phone buzz, two, three times before begrudgingly stomping over to answer it.

Smiling, she brought the phone to her ear, but before she could even greet her best friend on the other end she was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"Jesus Libs! What has got you so excited?"

"Well first," Libby began taking a deep breath "Jimmy got Sheen and I tickets to Greystar tonight!"

"What? I thought those were all sold out!"

"I did too! But you know Jimmy, he has his ways."

_That he does _Cindy thought once again daydreaming about her next-door neighbor.

But Cin," Libby continued. "I think this might have be a set up!"

"Huh?" Cindy responded pulled harshly back into reality by her genuine confusion.

"Yeah girl, Sheen just called him to thank him for the tickets and you know…to try and get him to ask you to hang out tonight."

Genuine dread and disappointment filled Cindy like a lead balloon. _So this is why Neutron asked me to dinner _She thought sadly.

But before Cindy could get to discouraged, Libby once again interrupted her train of thought.

"Girl, Sheen just texted me saying he'd already planned on asking you to dinner…I think he got us these tickets so he could have the excuse to ask you out!"

Cindy almost dropped her cell phone. The excitement and joy she'd been trying to tamp down for the past two hours came bubbling up. She found herself grinning from ear to ear looking positively mad. _Good thing I'm alone_ she thought.

"You really think so?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes!" Libby answered enthusiastically. "I made Sheen give me all the details. He asked Jimmy if it was a date and he said and I quote "I really hope so."

If Cindy hadn't been sitting on her bed already she could have quite possibly fallen over. This was really happening…she was finally going on a date with Jimmy Neutron, and even better yet, he seemed to have gone through a decent amount of trouble to set it up. If it were possible for her to swoon anymore she might legit faint.

"Um hello earth to Cindy?! Are you still there?"

"Yeah, Libs...I'm here. I'm just so…" but before Cindy could finish her sentence a loud chime echoed through her home. Someone was at the door.

"I got to go Libs, someone is here. "

"That's okay girl I got to get ready for the concert anyway! Text me a picture of what you're wearing!"

"Sure thing" she replied while looking around at the current disarray of clothing covering the floor and the bed.

She heard Libby's quick goodbye and the click as she hung up, and then another ring at her door.

"Coming!" she called as she began to descend her stairs. Opening the door, Cindy stepped back to find none other than Jeff Winters holding a bouquet of flowers and an over eager smile graced his lips.

XXXXXXX

Jimmy had carefully laid out his clothing on the bed. A blue button down, that would really bring out his eyes, a pair of dark skinny jeans and his favorite red converse high tops. True he had customized them with his very own atom signature but he really had toned down his branding in the past few years.

He checked his clock on the bedside table. He had a few hours before he needed to really get ready for his night out with Cindy. He could already feel his nerves beginning to make him anxious and a little jumpy. Nothing a little time in his lab wouldn't fix. As Jimmy made his way down the stairs and out the back door towards his clubhouse he spotted someone on the Vortex porch.

_Is that? No…_ he thought but it was. Jeff Winters was indeed standing on Cindy Vortex's porch, holding a bouquet of flowers and looking like he was in the middle of an intense conversation with none other than Cindy himself.

Jimmy felt a familiar bubble of anxiety, jealousy and quiet frankly rage surge through him. Ducking quickly back into the shadows he reached into his pocket for one of his new inventions: _the Expanding Ear 3000. _With it, he could ear up to almost half a mile away; certainly close enough to catch Cindy and Jeff's conversation. He debated inwardly with himself for a moment over the ethical properties that could come from listening in to this conversation. But curiosity won out as he held the device up to his ear and turned toward the Vortex residence.

XXXXX

"Jeff…" Cindy began genuinely surprised to find her ex boyfriend standing on her porch. She inwardly cursed herself for not putting on a bra and self-consciously crossed her arms around her middle.

"Hey there beautiful." He replied. "I saw these in the shop downtown and I immediately thought of you." He gestured to the flowers clutched in his hand.

"Um thanks," She answered awkwardly, and making no move to take them from his hand.

"Jeff, " she continued "Why are you here?"

"Oh ouch, Cindy" he chuckled pretending to be offended. "Can't a guy come over on a beautiful summer afternoon to spend some time with a lovely lady?"

Cindy's stomach began to churn. She was quickly remembering just why she'd ended things with Jeff, other than the most obvious reason…she was in love with the genius next door.

While Jeff was attractive enough, involved in sports like the Retroville football and basketball team, not a complete moron, and even at times charming he was pushy. He wasn't the type of guy used to hearing the word no, and Cindy had told him so, on more than one occasion.

_She was in the passenger seat of his black Mustang parked in a long abandoned parking lot that kids around town often went to hook up under the seclusion of darkness. _

"_Um, Jeff why are we here?" She'd asked. They'd just gone to a movie with a group of his friends and their girlfriends, girls Cindy didn't understand or have anything remotely in common with. She was exhausted and when he'd asked if she wanted to take a ride, she'd politely declined. Yet here they were, on the other side of town from her house. _

"_I just thought you'd like to talk or something. I feel like I haven't seen you all night." He replied while turning to face her. _

"_Oh, I see" she began but before she could get her whole sentence out he had his hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her into him and kissing her roughly. _

"_Jeff..." she started trying to push him away. _

_But he simply ignored her this time running his hand up her leg and under her skirt. Cindy grabbed his hand and threw him off of her, sputtering indignantly. But again before she could protest he had his hand over her mouth. _

"_You talk way too much kitten," he growled using his pet name for her that she absolutely hated. "Besides, I know you want this. We've been going out for over 5 months now, don't you think you've made me wait long enough already?" _

_Cindy's mind was spinning. Yes, she knew karate, and yes she was abnormally strong for a young woman of her age but Jeff was much larger than her and right now she had panic clouding her brain. Pushing back as hard as she could she did the only thing she could think of, she bit down on the hand covering her mouth. _

"_Shit, what the hell?" Jeff yelled, surprised and pulling away for a moment. Cindy took the opportunity to make her escape, she flung open the passenger side door and began to run towards the street light and the road in the near distance. _

"_Kitten wait!" He'd called after her but thankfully didn't follow her. Once she was a safe enough distance away she called Libby for a ride home. When it went straight to voice mail, Cindy sighed. Weighing her options she thought of whom else she could call. _

_Immediately she thought of Jimmy. He'd come. She knew he would. Even though they were still more like rivals than close friends, he'd always been there to help her out of trouble. But embarrassment and anxiety clouded her judgment. Scrolling quickly through her contacts she landed on Britney. Britney had come, and thankfully hadn't asked Cindy too many questions. _

_When Monday had arrived Cindy had promptly broken up with Jeff, never really giving an explanation to anyone not even Libby. She avoided him the best she could, but every once in a while she'd see him watching her from across the hall, or the lunchroom. There was always a dangerous combination of lust and anger on his face._

"So what are you up too kitten?" Jeff drawled immediately bringing Cindy back to the present.

With a sudden surge of anger Cindy realized she didn't have to be afraid of this oversized, washed up high school jock. **She was a Vortex for crying out loud.**

"Actually, I'm getting ready to go out to dinner" She snapped.

"Oh, you and Libby and the old gang?"

"No, actually, "she said surprised at the sudden burst of pride filling her chest. "I'm going out with Jimmy Neutron."

A myriad of emotions crossed Jeff's face, first confusion, then jealousy and finally rage. "Are you serious Cindy? Why on earth would you go out with a geek like Neutron when you could spend a night on the town with me…you know I could show you a much better time."

Anger filled Cindy as she began to step back towards her doorway. "Actually Jeff, Jimmy and I have our own _history_ of _good times_" she spat nastily.

"And I have to tell you, even the time we got stuck in an alternative dimension would be more pleasurable than spending another millisecond with you."

And with that she slammed the door on a very shocked and infuriated Jeff Winters.

XXXXX

Jimmy ripped the _Expanding Ear 3000_ away from his head with utter disgust and annoyance. _Who the hell_ _does this guy think he is? _He thought angrily. But that soon melted away, to pride and satisfaction. She'd rather be going out with him, she'd said so herself and he felt his chest swelling up. Looking down quickly at his watch he realized he'd wasted enough time and slunk back into his house to get ready for tonight, everything had to be perfect.

XXXXXXX

Examining herself for the millionth time in the mirror Cindy finally felt somewhat satisfied. Her long blonde hair was down, in waving curls to the middle of her back. Her makeup was simple, yet stunning. She wore dark skinny jeans, with a black fitted t-shirt that showed just enough cleavage. Over her shirt she threw on her dark green kimono and slipped into her black wedge sandals. Spraying herself lightly with her favorite scent, she added her finishing touch, a simple pearl necklace. In fact it was the very same pearl Jimmy had given her eons ago. Snapping a quick pic for Libby she bounded down the stairs when her doorbell rang forgetting not to be too over eager.

Opening the door she couldn't help but smile. He looked absolutely handsome. His dark blue shirt brought out his beautiful eyes, but it was his look of absolute adoration that had her mesmerized.

"Cindy, " he said pausing as he took a better look at her. "You look well…beautiful." And with that he turned bright red. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

He bravely offered her his hand and she took it, noting how perfectly it fit in her own. "So…" she asked. "Just where are we going tonight?"

"I was thinking KRUST" Jimmy responded. He knew it was one of her favorite places, the food was good and they often had live entertainment.

"Sounds great." She replied, smiling shyly at him as she got into his newly vamped hover car.

Unbeknownst to them a black Mustang sat parked out of sight down their street. Jeff Winters sat behind the wheel and began to follow the happy couple, taking a generous swig of Jack Daniels and adding the bottle to the others that littered the floor.

XXXXXXX

"You really think so?" Cindy asked Jimmy as they devoured their bacon and buffalo chicken pizza.

"Yeah, I do." He replied. "Carl has never been serious about any girl other than Elke and they do say it's not uncommon for you to meet your destined partner at such a young age. I mean, look at Sheen and Libby, look at you and…" he trailed off suddenly blushing and looking everywhere but at her.

Cindy blushed happily. _Oh my god was he going to say me…_she thought. Looking around at the couples dancing to the music from the live band she decided to pluck up her courage.

"Jimmy, would you um..." she gestured to the dance floor praying he'd get the hint.

"I'd love too." He beamed. "Just let me use the rest room first, all that Purple Flurp you know?" He chuckled awkwardly. "Don't go anywhere okay?" He said, and with that he stood up and bravely gave her a kiss on the cheek before making his way through the throng of people.

Cindy stared after him happily with her hand placed lightly on her cheek. _This is going so well_ she thought. It was just then that she felt a hand come down roughly on her forearm. Jerking herself around Cindy looked up into the eyes of a very angry and very intoxicated Jeff Winters.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed and tried to shake his grip off but he held tight.

"It doesn't matter, we're leaving, you made your point you went out with geektron but now you're coming home with me!" He slurred digging his fingers harder into her arm and wrenching her up and out of her seat.

"Don't you dare call him that, and I'm not going anywhere with you!

"Like hell you are..." he began letting go of her arm to reach for her hand. But before he could make contact he found himself on the floor.

Cindy looked around wildly to spot Jimmy suddenly next to her, looking angrier than she'd ever seen him.

"Are you okay Cin?" He asked her quickly without turning his attention from Jeff who was now struggling to get up off the floor. She nodded weakly and with that Jimmy leaned down and roughly grabbed Jeff by the shirt collar hoisting him up. While Jeff might have been an all-star athlete in high school, Jimmy was by no means a weakling anymore.

Jimmy leaned in closer to Jeff and glared menacingly at him. "She's not going anywhere with you. And if you ever come near her again I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

"Yeah, well she's my…" but whatever Jeff was going to say Jimmy cut him off.

"She's **my** girlfriend, now leave us the hell alone."

Cindy simply stared at him utterly stunned. **Girlfriend.** How long had she been dying to hear James Isaac Neutron call her **his** girlfriend?

Reaching into his wallet Jimmy threw enough money down to cover the bill.

"Come on Cin," He said and reached his hand out to her. She gladly took it and followed him out into the night air. Neither said a word as they climbed into the hover car. Cindy looked over to see him trembling slightly, with his jaw set and his eyes glazed over in an angry expression. She wasn't even sure where he was taking them but to her complete surprise he landed in their old Elementary school playground.

She reached out tentatively and touched his shoulder, to which he immediately relaxed. Turning towards her, his anger evaporated and he looked filled with utter remorse.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I lost my cool back there. This wasn't…that wasn't how I wanted tonight to go. When I saw him there, with his hands on you, I just I lost it. I know you can take care of yourself and all…" he trailed off and looked at her imploringly.

"Jimmy, it's okay, I'm glad you came when you did. He wasn't exactly…let's just say he's put me in more vulnerable situations."

The anger immediately returned to his features and his fist clenched involuntarily. "What a fucking—" he began but Cindy interrupted him, she had more important things she wanted to discuss.

"You called me your girlfriend."

"I did?" Jimmy asked looking suddenly extremely embarrassed and incredulous.

Cindy's heart sunk. So he hadn't meant it.

"Yeah, I mean I figured it was a slip, I mean no big deal."

"Cindy?" She looked up at him and her heart nearly stopped.

"I guess you could call it a slip, but in my heart, you've always been mine. That's what I wanted tonight to be about. I wanted to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" She asked her heart thrumming in her ears.

"Come with me" he said and offered her his hand. Together they walked towards the old elementary school steps. Cindy suddenly remembered how many adventures had begun right here, how many arguments, how many little moments. She looked at Jimmy and could see her thoughts mirrored in his own eyes.

"Cindy, I love you. I've always loved you. But being away from you this past year has made me realize, I don't want to wait any longer or try and pretend I don't feel this way. Because I do. You, Vortex, are the only one for me."

He was looking at her expectantly now and she felt as if the bottom of her stomach had dropped out. Jimmy Neutron loved her. He loved her.

He took her silence as apprehension and began to speak again "I understand that this is a lot and…" but he never finished. For Cindy had firmly pressed her lips to his. Fireworks erupted between the couple as he fiercely pulled her into him, holding her as close as he could. In turn she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed contently into his mouth. His tongue gently caressed hers and they continued on for some time before breaking away for air and looking at one another starry eyed. The couple gently swayed with one another, making up for the dance they'd missed out on.

It was then that Jimmy noticed the pearl around her neck. Gently fingering it he looked at her with awe. "You kept this? After all this time?"

"After all this time." She replied.


End file.
